icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberta Golden Bears
Overview "Golden Bears" is the name of the male sports teams of the University of Alberta located in Edmonton, Alberta. Their female teams are known as the "Pandas". Their home ice is the Clare Drake Arena. They are members of the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The U of A started play in the senior and intermediate series of Alberta. They did not win any provincial or national titles in that era. In 1918-19 the University of Alberta and the University of Saskatchewan' Alberta played in an exhibition series which led to the formation of the Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) the following season.' In 1962-63 the WCIAU changed its name to the Western Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WIAA). The Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (as it then was) started the University Cup in 1963. Alberta has won more titles than any other team. When the WIAA split in two following the 1971-72 season, the University of Alberta became a founding member of the CWUAA, along with the University of British Columbia, University of Victoria, University of Calgary, and University of Saskatchewan. Victoria has since departed and a GPAC merger and new programs have added new CWUAA opponents at the University of Manitoba, the University of Regina, University of Lethbridge, and Mount Royal University. In addition, from 1950 to 1968, the Alberta Golden Bears and UBC Thunderbirds played an annual series for the Hamber Trophy. The two teams were in the same conference for five of those seasons. *'Official Site' *'Twitter' *'Facebook' Senior/Intermediate Seasons The University of Alberta did not enjoy the level of success as their prairie cohorts at the senior level. They made it as far as the provincial final just the once (in 1921) and the semi-finals just one other time (1924). In fact, they wound up in the 1930s playing at the intermediate level instead. However, the 1920-21 Alberta Senior Playoffs, and other events that year, are worth a peak. The University of Alberta did not enter the WCIAU that season. (The University of Saskatchewan beat the University of Manitoba in the 1920-21 WCIAU Season and got a berth in the 1920-21 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs for that victory.) The University of Alberta did win the Edmonton league title to advance to the provincials. In the semi-final they beat the Vermilion Farmers 9-3 on aggregate, with each side winning once. In the final they lost to Calgary Alberta Pacific 8-6 on aggregate, after a replay of a game they lost and then protested. The Calgary team won their title too late to compete in the 1920-21 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. The same thing happened to the UBC Thunderbirds. They defeated the Vancouver Towers and Victoria Senators to win the 1920-21 British Columbia Senior Playoffs but could go no further. It would have been ironic to have seen one, or possibly two all-U matchups in those Allan Cup playoffs. As it was, bad timing prevented the UBC Thunderbirds from meeting the Saskatchewan Huskies for the first time. Meanwhile, in the 1920-21 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs the University of Toronto defeated McGill University in the final. In the 1923-24 Alberta Senior Playoffs the Alberta Golden Bears again won the Edmonton league and advanced to the provincials. They were, however, beaten 15-8 on aggregate by Canmore in the semi-finals. While the team continued at the intermediate level through 1940, this was pretty much it for success at the senior level. Note: These are only the seasons for which records are available in Wikia. *1911: Edmonton league standings not available *1914: finished 2nd of 4 in Edmonton *1916: finished 2nd in B Division *1918: finished 3rd of 4 Edmonton *1919: finished 2nd of 4 in Edmonton *1921: won Edmonton league, lost provincial final *1924: won Edmonton league, lost provincial semi-final *1927: finished 3rd of 3 in Edmonton *1928: finished 4th of 4 in Edmonton *1929: finished 4th of 4 in Edmonton *1930: finished 4th of 4 in Edmonton *1931: lost Edmonton final *1932: finished 4th of 4 in Edmonton *1933: finished 3rd of 3 in Edmonton *1934: lost Edmonton final *1935: finished 3rd of 3 in Edmonton *1935 intermediate: lost intermediate provincial northern semi-final *1937: withdrew from Northern Alberta League *1938: lost provincial northern intermediate final *1939: finished 3rd of 4 in intermediate league *1940: finished 1st in intermediate league, lost final *List of Alberta Intermediate Playoffs *List of Alberta Senior Playoffs 'Season-by-Season Records Table' '1910-11 to 1939-40: Blended University and Amateur Era' '1945-46 to 1971-72: WCIAU/WIAA Era' '1972-73 to 1984-85: CWUAA/GPAC Split Conferences Era' '1985-86 to present: CWUAA Unified Era' ∞ indicates Hamber Trophy played as part of regular season Championships SENIOR *Edmonton League - 1921, 1924 UNIVERSITY *WCIAU - 1934, 1936, 1937, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1946, 1947, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1960, 1961, 1962 *WIAA - 1964, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972 *CWUAA - 1973, 1975, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1984, 1985, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1997, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2013, 2014, 2015 *University Cup - 1964, 1968, 1975, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1986, 1992, 1999, 2000, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2014, 2015 *FISU (Universiade) - 1981 Hamber Trophy From 1949-50 to 1967-68, the Alberta Golden Bears and the UBC Thunderbirds played an annual series for the Hamber Trophy. From 1961-62 onwards, UBC was often in the WCIAU or the WIAA and in those seasons the teams' conference games counted towards this Trophy. International Exhibitions *Dec. 15, 2011: Alberta Golden Bears 5, Team Denmark Juniors 0 **CIS Story Sun Story Summary *Dec. 16, 2011: Alberta Golden Bears 8, Team Denmark Juniors 3 **Sun Story Summary *Dec. 12, 2012: Alberta Golden Bears 4, Team Canada Juniors 1 **TSN Story Sportsnet Story Canada West Team Sites Current Teams *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds Former Teams *Brandon Bobcats *Winnipeg Wesmen *Lakehead Norwesters *Victoria Vikings Photos ]] Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Category:Alberta Senior Hockey Category:Alberta Intermediate Hockey Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams